You're Saying The Right Words
by MsBitterSweets
Summary: Logan looked up and saw a cloud dance around another one, hesitant yet fluffy with false determination. Wanting to be near but never daring to touch.


**Title**: You're Saying The Right Words

**Pairing**: James/Logan

**Rating**: PG-13

**Warnings**: drug use.

**Disclaimer**: I am sadly out of tickets to board the Logan train to Mellowville.

**Summary**: Logan looked up and saw a cloud dance around another one, hesitant yet fluffy with false determination. Wanting to be near but never daring to touch.

* * *

Swish, woosh, swish.

The sound of the blades of grass soothed Logan deeper into his daze, the wind playing with everything light enough to be carried away.

Swish, woosh, swish.

Yes. This is what Logan needed. Peace and no worries and a little bit of pot. Everything slowed down and relaxed and liquefied. Everything formed a unique sound, everything part of a bigger orchestra and Logan laughed along with it.

Logan was just a puddle in the grass, being absorbed by the plants surrounding him, becoming one with nature and being a part of its song.

Swish, wo-

"Dude, what the fuck."

But the flow was interrupted. Two boots stood next to Logan's face, and Logan felt bad for the grass those boots were crushing.

"Logan, _what the fuck?_"

Now a question painted red in anger.

This dude should take a chill pill, lie down and enjoy the melody of life.

Logan was about to say just that but the hands of a goddess lifted him up- and no. The human extension of the angry boots had picked him up and was carrying him away. The extension looked angry, like the boots, and Logan did it a favor and smoothed out the lines.

"Shhh, no angry lines."

The extension looked concerned now, and Logan wasn't sure it was all that better than before.

Logan looked up and saw a cloud dance around another one, hesitant yet fluffy with false determination. Wanting to be near but never daring to touch.

So sad.

A grunt and Logan was sitting on an orange couch. Soft, but not as soft as grass. He wanted to go back.

"Logan."

Logan looked at the extension and smiled. He patted the space next to him.

"Brother, come lay down with me. Come and I'll show you the currents that will sooth you out, yeah?"

"Logan…"

The boots man looked hesitant, preoccupied with pesky thoughts and Logan took his hand and held it to his chest, to his beating heart.

"Feel that?"

No answer, just a look.

"That's my heart, beating slow and sure, beating ba-boom ba-boom. Come sit next to me."

The boots man sighed and relented, all with the same look. A look and no words. Logan liked that.

The boots man shared his warmth with Logan and Logan thought he should reciprocate so he moved closer, closer, closer, no barriers. No silly limitations.

"Lo-"

No, no, no. No words, just looks. Looks given by hazel eyes, big and round and shining and Logan smiled. Beautiful.

Hazel eyes widened, and Logan smiled bigger.

He moved closer still, and rested his head on muscle that hid a beating heart.

Ba-boom ba-boomba-boomba-boom.

Shhh. Too fast, too quick. Shh.

Slowly the heart beat by the second.

"See now? See how much better? Just stay here with me and breathe. Breathe with me and pump blood with me and live with me. See how much better?"

Hazel eyes and a stuttering heart and Logan sat on top of a lap. No boundaries or limitations. Sharing warmth like old lovers.

"Feel that? Much better now, right?"

Logan leaned down and kissed warm thin lips and smiled and laughed. Beautiful.

"Lo-"

"No words, remember? Breathe with me."

Lips on lips, and breath on breath and Logan felt himself melt. Melt into a new heart and hazel eyes and a pair of lips.

"Now we sleep together."

Surprise and shock on hazel eyes and, no silly.

"Just lay down with me, sleep with me."

Logan dragged hazel eyes and spread him out on the not-softer-than-grass couch and moved next to him. Embrace and share.

"Goodnight."

* * *

Logan woke up slow and easy. He stretched and groaned and got rid of the chinks and tricks that came with sleeping on a couch. Nevertheless, Logan couldn't complain, he'd slept better than most nights.

Logan got up and walked to the bathroom. He shut himself inside and locked the door and let himself freak the _fuck_ out because he fucking _kissed James_ and what the fuck no no _no_ no.

He _knew_ he shouldn't have gotten high, not again, not just to stop his stresses and break downs and shivering and fears. No no no. Now he kissed his best friend and shit shit _shit_.

Someone knocked on the door and Logan cleared his throat.

"Yeah?"

"Logan?"

_Shit, _fuck, _no _no no no.

"… Logan, please open the door."

Logan clenched his fists and tried to even his breathing because that was James who he had forcefully kissed, and now he was _freaking out_.

"I don't want to."

"Please Logan? Please open up."

Logan sighed and resigned and tried to stop his dying heart and started planning an explanation but came up with nothing as he unlocked the door but didn't open it.

He sat on the toilet and hid his face on his hands and breathe in breathe out.

Two warm, strong hands took his and pulled and Logan had to open his eyes and look into hazel ones.

The hands kept pulling and Logan had to stand up and breathe in the Cuda manspray James loved so much. Don't look and don't give anything away.

"Listen, I'm sorry I got high, again, that wrong and stupid. I'm sorry for… well, you know… and it won't happen again. Promise."

Breathe in breathe out, don't look don't give in.

His hands were let go off but his chin was taken and nudged up and Logan looked and Logan gave in.

"J-James…"

But soft lips landed on him like a whisper and they smiled and Logan wanted to but he was too heavy and-

"No words, remember? Just kiss me."

And Logan kissed and loved and breathed in and never out.


End file.
